


A Promise

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is fascinated with Elijah's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A hobble (111 words)

Ever since they first met, Sean had been fascinated with Elijah’s lips. While he felt he could drown in his eyes, Elijah’s lips seemed to whisper a promise that Sean tried, but just couldn’t quite hear.

Sean watched that mouth, those lovely lips, for months during the shoot. The shape and fullness when Elijah’s face was relaxed, the adorable way they curved at the corners when he smiled, and they always seemed to always be whispering words that Sean wanted to hear, couldn’t hear; was afraid to hear. 

And now, as those lovely lips finally closed over his, soft and sweet and yielding, he could hear their promise. _You are mine_.


End file.
